Sex Magic
by Skull Bearer
Summary: A PWP collaboration between Skull Bearer and Miqael Archangel Chetwynd. Tremble, mortals...


_Why Skull Bearer and Chetwynd should never collaborate on anything..._

**Sex Magic**

Raistlin let his white hair drop over his face, hiding his smile. He'd wanted to try this spell ever since he came across it, but ever good mage knew that in order to use a spell to it's best effect, it must be used in the right situation.

Right now, the situation couldn't have been better.

He was sitting at his desk in his study and the book was open on it, his victim was not only right in front of him, but was also completely oblivious to the point of having turned their back to him.

Dalamar was idly browsing through the bookshelves, sometimes pausing to flick through a likely tome, sometimes just brushing dust off the various titles.

Raistlin looked back down at the book, and whispered the incantation; he kept his hands under the table and out of sight as he carefully shaped the spell.

Dalamar didn't notice.

The spell completed, Raistlin looked back up, letting his white hair hide his face, and ran his fingers over Dalamar's back, feeling the warm skin under his fingertips.

The Dark elf jumped at the unexpected contact and spun around. The only other person there was of course Raistlin, who was all the way across the room and seemed absorbed in what he was reading. Baffled, Dalamar turned back to the books.

Raistlin grinned. As soon as Dalamar had turned his back, he started again, raking his nails down the Dark elf's ribcage. This was the beauty of the spell, to be able to touch from such a distance.

Once again, Dalamar snapped his head around, his bewilderment so obvious Raistlin had to fight down a laugh.

Slowly, he turned away.

This time, the touch was much lighter; Raistlin stroked his fingers along the back of Dalamar's leg, the magic feeding him the sensations as if he was actually touching the tender skin.

Dalamar didn't move this time, although Raistlin could see the tension in his shoulders.

Keeping his focus, Raistlin ran his fingers up the sensitive inside of the Dark elf's thigh, feeling the heat of his skin perfectly through the magic. One brush up between Dalamar's legs-

And the Dark elf spun around, eyes flaring. Raistlin looked up from his book and lifted an eyebrow in his best 'Yes, what is it?' look.

Dalamar blinked, then shook his head and turned back to the book shelf.

Raistlin was quite happy to continue, running his fingers lightly over Dalamar's shapely backside, and barely choking back a laugh as the Dark elf rested his forehead on the shelves in front of him, fighting for control.

He continued this for a few seconds, fondling the warm flesh, then brushed down and slid one finger gently inside Dalamar's body.

That was it, the elf spun around. Raistlin had one look at his flushed face and aroused state and couldn't keep the pretence up any longer. He lost his concerntration and burst out laughing.

Dalamar bared his teeth in a rather threatening smile and stormed towards the archmage, who got himself under control and stood up, still grinning.

The Dark elf didn't say anything, just stood and looked Raistlin up and down, eyebrows drawn up in a scowl. Then he spoke a few words of magic and waved his hand towards the archmage.

Raistlin felt an odd, tickling sensation slide over his body. He shivered slightly, then stared in shock as the slight movement made his robes slip off.

Dalamar was the one grinning this time, watching as the archmage blinked, stepped backwards and nearly tripped over his own boots as they too loosened and fell off.

Raistlin caught at the side of the desk to steady himself, then looked back up into all too hungry silver eyes. Dalamar was still staring at him, eyes raking eagerly over his naked body. He started stalking forwards, still smiling ravenously.

All that's missing is for him to lick his lips, Raistlin thought, holding onto the edge of the desk.

Then Dalamar was up against him and kissing him savagely, pushing him back across the varnished wood, stripping off his own robes and sprawling down on top of Raistlin and doing his level best to fuck his lover through first the desk and then the floorboards.

And really, Raistlin thought, his mind fogging with the pleasure of feeling Dalamar on him, inside him and around him, no sex spell could possibly measure up to the real thing.

* * *

The Dark elf had clambered to over a high stool, intent on reaching a little book on one of the highest shelves that had attracted his attention. This tower was still full of mysteries and secrets to be discovered, and Dalamar enjoyed searching for them, whether together with his lover or alone. 

He had nearly gotten the book when he felt the slight caress over his rear. Dalamar smiled crookedly as he remembered Raistlin's trick. It seemed that his human archmage didn't learn from past mistakes… The elf allowed those skilled hands to fondle his lower body, sliding lovingly over the velvet. The only snag to the erotic situation was the coldness of Raistlin's hands.  
Oh, well, possibly he had been playing with his Pool of Seeing again.

Dalamar's smile turned wolfish when he said to himself he would help the human to warm them. He turned around, ready to jump to the ground and spring at the other wizard… And he shrieked. Like a girl.

* * *

Bertrem grumbled, half asleep, as he approached the door some inconsiderate had been hammering for more than half an hour. He opened it, his eyes widened as saucers, then closed it. 

The hammering began again.

"Uh-uh, sorry but the Library is closed for the night," he whispered, trying not to sound as scared as he was.

A pair of disembodies eyes glared at him unblinkingly. One of the skeletal hands that hovered some distance below the orbs indicated a sign the other held.  
'Please, do you need your home haunted? I have lost recently my job as spectral guardian and I have nowhere to go. I feel lonely.'

**Fin.**

_Miqael Archangel (Chetwynd) and Skull Bearer._


End file.
